A Cindrella Story
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: Trust me story better then summary but here is what could of happened I think in a Cindrella story No pep rally happened Story starts from day after the dance.


**Hi this is my first fanficton it just popped into head and so I though I'd give it a whirl.**

**A Cinderella Story**

**In Fiona's Dinner. Day after dance. (No pep rally)**

**Sam is cleaning the floor and Austin and friends who are accompanied by Shelby and her two friends walk in. Even though Austin and Shelby have broken up.**

**Sam gets up and falls because of the stakes she takes them off"**

"**Look at dinner girl ha ha" says Shelby**

**BANG the door slams, Elvis guitar falls to the floor tearing down a whole section of wallpaper to revealing Never let the fear of striking out, keep you from playing the game.**

**Fiona comes in.**

"**Mother!" "Sam Just ruined your wall" one of the twins**

**Fiona-"What? Yes, you did. Well, that's gunna come out of your pay check. And cover up those stupid words."**

**''Never let the fear of striking out keep you from playing the game.'' ****Whispers Sam to herself**

"**Ha now she's talking to herself" laughs Shelby**

"**All right. I'm going off to get some more lipo. Come on, girls. Sam, I need you to clean the pool tonight." Demands Fiona and turns.**

"**No." says Sam loudly**

"**Excuse me?" an outranged Fiona turns and stares at Sam.**

"**You heard me. I Quit. I Quit this Job. I quit your family. And I'm moving out." Says Sam**

"**Oh and where are you gunna live?" laughs Fiona**

"**With me." Says Rhonda**

"**Fiona you may not realizes it but you not part of my real family this is my real family I've grown up here and with these guys and they watch me and you, you despised me from the moment you meet my dad, if you hadn't of shouted he'd still be here and maybe, maybe that's not your fault you were scared heck anyone in that situation would be. But since that night of the earthquake 8 years ago I have followed my dream just were my dad said princes go to Princeton but so do Princesses and I am going there and even though he's not alive my dad will be proud of me for going there even if I have to pay for it myself to get the heck away from you"**

"**You can't just walk out on me." Screams Fiona**

"**You know what, Fiona? You can mess with your hair, your nose and your face and you can even mess with my dad's diner. But you're through messing with me." Says Sam**

"**Well wouldn't your school chums here behind me like to know you still read fairy stories" says Fiona holding up Sam's fairy tale book.**

"**Ha fairy tales really dinner girl that's pathetic" laughs Shelby**

**A blue packet falls at of the book and Sam grabs it before Fiona and smiles as she reads it.**

"**This fairy tale did contain something important dad was right" whispers Sam "Really I'm pathetic?" asks Sam**

"**Yeah" laughs Shelby**

"**What do you own Shelby that has some value to it?" asks Sam**

"**Um a Gucci handbag $2000" smirks Shelby**

"**Well does that better then own this dinner, my house, and Fiona and the twin's car I don't think so" says Sam**

"**You do not" shrieks Fiona**

"**I do and you know I do you signature on the witness line of my dad's hidden will I own everything my father owned" says Sam**

**Sam turns to Rhonda.**

"**Would you go with me to the lawyers?" asks Sam**

"**Of course hunny" says Rhonda "If that's the lad Nomad then I would confess now" whispers Rhonda**

"**It is and I'm not I'm very happy and besides he's with the Blondie" mutters Sam**

"**I don't think so" whispers Rhonda**

"**Besides I don't have the mask anymore" whispers Sam**

"**I only just gave it back to Vernon he still has it" whispers Rhonda**

**Rhonda goes over to Vernon and whispers to him, who gives her the mask.**

"**If there's nothing else going on here I'm leaving Fiona's dinner has bad service" says Shelby**

**Sam turns to Shelby.**

"**One it's not Fiona's dinner it's Hal's dinner"**

**Sam turns to Rhonda and gets the mask.**

"**And two Shelby and her two friends know who Austin's mystery girl is." says Sam**

"**What's that got to do with this dinner" says Shelby**

"**Um let me think a certain person who eats here lent Austin's mystery girl a.k.a. Princeton Girl the mask to go with her outfit so she could to the dance and meet Austin who is Nomad" says Sam still with her back to them.**

"**Hey how do my username and Princeton Girls?" asks Austin**

"**Because" says Sam slipping something over head**

"**Because what?" asks Austin**

**Sam turns round wearing a white eye mask.**

"**OMG Sam is Cinderella" shriek the twins**

**Austin walks forward.**

"**So when you said you think you're in love with someone else and you broke up with me, that someone was here" shrieks Shelby**

**Austin pays no attention to Shelby, he stares into Sam's eyes.**

"**Now I do remember those eyes" says Austin and lifts up Sam's mask and captures her lips in a soft and sweet kiss. Seconds later they hear the door slam and pull apart to see Shelby and her two friends gone plus Fiona and the twins staring to leave.**

**Two days later the will is sorted Fiona and the twins work at Hal's and have to wear the stupid stakes but no one else does. Fiona gives Sam her hidden Princeton letter and Austin gets his in the post. They are both accepted and graduate and go to Princeton.**

**THE END.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**May Do A Seqeul To what happens at Princeston may not depends. That Will Be Called A Cindrella Story at Princeton Uni. that's only if I do the sequel though.**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


End file.
